Transcrições/Leia e Chore
:de vento :Twilight Sparkle: Oi, Rarity! Oi, Pinkie Pie. O que vocês tão olhando? :Pinkie Pie: A Rainbow Dash! Ela não é a endiabrada mais ousada? Ou melhor, a mais ousada endiabrada? Ou melhor— :Rarity: Sim, ela é fascinante! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, essa é uma boa palavra! Ela é fascinante! Hm! Hm! Hmm! :Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie e Rarity: de animação :Pinkie Pie: grunhe :Twilight Sparkle: Ai não, ai não, ai não! :Pinkie Pie: Ai ai ai ai ai! :baque :Twilight Sparkle: Hngh! :Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie e Rarity: Oooh...! :Pinkie Pie: Ela não é tão fascinante. : :bipando :Applejack: abafada Ela vai ficar bem? :Fluttershy: abafada Oh, eu tô muito preocupada! :Pinkie Pie: abafada O rosto dela vai ficar desse jeito? :Rainbow Dash: grunhe Aaaah! :Twilight Sparkle: Como ela tá, doutor? :Doutor Horse: Ela vai ficar bem. Por sorte, tem amigas como vocês que a trouxeram pra cá na hora. :Rainbow Dash: Hm, agh, quanto tempo eu tenho que ficar deitada aqui? E–eu tenho coisas pra fazer! :Doutor Horse: Bom, isso depende da sua recuperação, mas acho que alguns dias. :Rainbow Dash: Vocês têm que me tirar daqui! Eu tô subindo pelas paredes! :Pinkie Pie: Oooh! Como uma aranha? [para o Doutor Horse] Será que o tombo deu pra ela super hiper poderes de aranha? :Doutor Horse: Hmm, não. :Pinkie Pie: grunhe :Doutor Horse: Nem deu pra ela incríveis poderes de cura – ela precisa ficar na cama alguns dias. :Rainbow Dash: Alguns dias... que pode virar alguns meses, ou até alguns anos... :Fluttershy: Não é tão ruim, Rainbow Dash. :Applejack: Aposto que a boia aqui é de lamber os beiços. :Rarity: E os jalecos do hospital... combinam com as cortinas! nervosamente :Pinkie Pie: E olha! Você tem colega de quarto! :sendo empurrado :Rainbow Dash: O que... é isso? "Ousada Ativa e a Busca pela Estátua de Safira". :Twilight Sparkle: Esta é a primeira história da série. Eu tenho a coleção toda. guincha :Rainbow Dash: Não, obrigada. Gata, eu detesto ler! Eu sou uma atleta de classe mundial; ler é pra gente cabeção que nem você, Twilight. Não me leva a mal não, mas eu não vou ler. É inegavelmente e inquestionavelmente intragável. :Resto do elenco principal: ri :Applejack: Ela fala sério? Quem não gosta de ler uma historinha boa de vez em quando? :Rarity: Um bom livro é quase como um maravilhoso pijama de seda num domingo de manhã. ri :Twilight Sparkle: Ler é pra todo mundo, Rainbow Dash! :Pinkie Pie: É! Eu adoro ler, mas a minha cabeça não é tão super, é mais como uma maçã, ou como uma laranja, ou uma laranja bem grande! Mais como um melão! :Enfermeira Sweetheart: Muito bem, meus pequenos pôneis. A Rainbow Dash precisa descansar, vocês vão ter que voltar amanhã. :Twilight Sparkle: Acho que vai gostar da Ousada, ela é parecida com você. Aventureira, firme, e inegavelmente e inquestionavelmente... invencível. :fecha-se :do relógio :quicando :tilintando, suco esparramando :ligando e desligando :Rainbow Dash: "...eu quero mudar de lado!" Entendeu? Ai, deixa pra lá... :do relógio :Rainbow Dash: Hm.... ah! Aaaagh! suspira :baques :Rainbow Dash: grunhe Hmpf. Hm? Hm... suspira vontade "À medida que a Ousada Ativa avançava pela floresta tropical, o calor úmido solapava a sua energia e retardava cada passo dela. Se ela pudesse escapar dessa atmosfera opressiva, e voar para o céu azul. Mas, sua aterrissagem desastrosa na floresta feriu suas asas, e ela ficou presa por alguns dias. Alguns dias... que muito bem podiam chegar a alguns meses, ou alguns anos!" Ai, como eu te entendo bem, gata. :Rainbow Dash: narrando "Os mosquitos zumbiam alto. As araras gritavam da copa das árvores. Mas esses barulhos não eram suficientes pra cobrir o som dos predadores, que seguiam cada passo dela." :felinos grandes rosnando e rugindo :mia :Ousada Ativa: Ah... hah! arfa :Rainbow Dash: mais animada "Quando ela desceu pro outro lado, a Ousada finalmente se permitiu um momento pra respirar." :Ousada Ativa: Uh...? Ah...! :Rainbow Dash: ainda mais animada "Foi quando ela virou, e ficou cara a cara com o templo há muito perdido, que ela procurava incansavelmente há mais de sessenta dias e noites!" :Rainbow Dash: Odeio admitir pra mim mesma, e detestaria admitir pros meus amigos, mas... adoro essa história! Eu, eu... eu adoro ler! Hmm! sobressalta-se Eu sou uma intelectual. :Ousada Ativa: narrando "O cheiro de podre e perigo atingiu a Ousada Ativa, enquanto ela penetrava pela entrada apertada do antigo templo!" :andando :de pedra afundando :variados: machados acertando pedra, jatos de fogo, jacarés mordendo, som de corte, etc. :Ousada Ativa: grita :baque :Ousada Ativa: aliviadamente :de pedra afundando :Ousada Ativa: Ai ai ai! :sonora: panelas batendo, macacos gritando, línguas-de-sogra, etc. :Ousada Ativa: grunhe Ah, ahn... hm... ah! :angelical :na porta :Twilight Sparkle e Fluttershy: Oi, Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Eh, eh... oi, turma! :Fluttershy: Resolvemos vir pra te animar! :Twilight Sparkle: E trouxemos o seu jogo predileto! :Rainbow Dash: H–hm, agh... :Fluttershy: Sabemos como você gosta de ganhar. :Rainbow Dash: Hm... :Twilight Sparkle: Pode começar, Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: E–eh, eh... nã–não, eh, vocês primeiro. :Fluttershy: Ah... :Twilight Sparkle: Tá bom! Uh... :Fluttershy: Ah! :Twilight Sparkle: Nuvem três! :Rainbow Dash: Ai, olha isso! Você choveu no meu cumulus, heheh, heh! Vai de novo. :Fluttershy: Ah... céu cinco? :Rainbow Dash: Nossa! Você achou a minha gaivota! :grita :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... nuvem dois? :Rainbow Dash: Pegou o meu pônei do tempo! Ah, você picou o meu abelhão! Ai, meu relâmpago! E essa era a minha última nuvem. E vocês acharam! Vocês ganharam, e eu perdi! baixinho :Fluttershy: Mas, Rainbow Dash, você... você nem chegou a jogar! :Rainbow Dash: grunhe Não se pode ganhar sempre! nervosamente :Twilight Sparkle: Mas você nunca perde! Acho que você nunca perdeu um jogo de— :Rainbow Dash: boceja Obrigada por virem! :Twilight Sparkle: Mas ontem tava desesperada pra ficar mais ativa! :Rainbow Dash: Ativa? :Twilight Sparkle: grunhe Hmpf... :Rainbow Dash: Quem falou da Ousada Ativa? Eu já disse que não gosto de ler! :desliga :Rainbow Dash: de leve Ai, hora da sonequinha! roncar :Fluttershy: Que bom que te animamos! :Rainbow Dash: boceja :Twilight Sparkle: Tudo bem, então. :fecha-se :Rainbow Dash: ri "A Ousada Ativa ficou na entrada do salão principal do templo." :Rainbow Dash: narrando "Finalmente ela estava cara a cara com a lendária Estátua de Safira!" :sendo jogada :sendo disparadas :Ousada Ativa: Hmm... deve haver um padrão aqui. O que esses animais têm em comum? A-hah! Todos esses animais são predadores, exceto... os ratos! Ah...! Ah... hngh...! Ah! suspira sobressalta-se Hmpf! :reluzindo :rangendo :tremendo, tombando :borbulhando :tombando :de vapor :baque :Ahuizotl: [com a voz da Pinkie Pie] Olá, Rainbow Dash! :bipando :Applejack: Heh! :Rainbow Dash: Oh! :Rarity: Como está a nossa paciente hoje? :Applejack: Ah! :Rainbow Dash: Hm... :Applejack: Aqui precisa de ar fresco! :Rainbow Dash: Ah... :Applejack: Você deve tar suando mais que um laçador de porco num dia de verão. :Rainbow Dash: E–eh, bom, eh, turma, o–obrigada pela visita, mas— :Enfermeira Snowheart: Muito bem, hora do jantar da Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Ah! Bem na hora. Eu tô com uma fominha... :Rarity: Ah, não se acanhe, Rainbow Dash. :Applejack: Come tudinho! :Rainbow Dash: alto e porcamente :Pinkie Pie: Hm... :Rarity: Ah, pensando melhor... :Pinkie Pie: A gente se vê amanhã, Rainbow Dash. :fecha-se :Rainbow Dash: Hngh–! cospe "Achou que podia escapar de mim e capturar a relíquia sozinha? Você estava redondamente enganada, Senhorita Ativa." :Ahuizotl: E agora, você seguirá o seu destino! o apito :felinos grandes rosnando e rugindo :mia :Ahuizotl: malignamente :Rainbow Dash: Nossa! Quem é esse cara? :Ousada Ativa: de esforço físico Você não vai escapar dessa, Ahuizotl! :Ahuizotl: Mas eu já escapei. :sendo puxada :Ousada Ativa: Ah! grunhe Isso de novo não...! grunhe :silvam :Ousada Ativa: sobressalta-se Areia movediça? de esforço físico :Doutor Horse: Rainbow Dash? :Doutor Horse: Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Daaa–aaash? :Rainbow Dash: Ah! E–eh, bo—boa noite, Doutor— :Doutor Horse: Bom dia! :Rainbow Dash: Bom dia, eh, Doutor! sobressalta-se Hngh... :Doutor Horse: Passou a noite em claro? :Rainbow Dash: Claro! Eh, que não. assopra nervosamente :Doutor Horse: Bom, eu vou ser rápido. Parabéns, Rainbow Dash, vamos te dar alta do hospital. :Rainbow Dash: O quê? E–eh, hoje à tarde? o casco :Doutor Horse: Não. Agora mesmo! :Rainbow Dash: Agora mesmo?! "Agora", tipo agora mesmo? :Doutor Horse: Agora mesmo, tipo agorinha. :de zaragata :Rainbow Dash: Não! E–eu não me sinto melhor! :Doutor Horse: Vai com calma, Rainbow Dash. Não use suas asas durante uma semana. :Rainbow Dash: Hngh – aaah...! :abre-se, fecha-se :Rainbow Dash: Hngh! Como eu vou saber o que aconteceu com a Ousada Ativa?! :Rainbow Dash: O Ahuizotl vai escapar com a estatueta? O–o que acontece com a Ousada? A-hah! A Twilight tem esse livro! Hmm, mas eu não posso pedir pra ela depois que chamei ela de cabeção! :baque :Rainbow Dash: Agh! Isso tá me deixando doente outra vez! sobressalta-se Hmm... :Rainbow Dash: grunhe inconvincentemente Ai! Ai, que dor! Ai, que dor! Ai, que dor...! :Doutor Horse: Rainbow Dash? O que está fazendo aqui, algum problema? :Rainbow Dash: Bom, eh, uh... a minha asa! Ainda tá doendo, Doutor! Hngh... aah! geme Isso, é bem aí. :Doutor Horse: Só que eu toquei na sua asa boa. :Rainbow Dash: Uh... foi, é? Bom, e–então eu acho que essa tá doendo também! :Doutor Horse: ri Acho que o seu problema é... :Rainbow Dash: choraminga :Doutor Horse: Um caso grave de... preguicite. :Rainbow Dash: O senhor não tá entendendo, Doutor! E–eu não tô sendo preguiçosa! :Doutor Horse: Você está bem, Rainbow Dash. Dá um tempo e já vai voltar às atividades normais. :"Enfermeira Sweetheart": E tenha um bom dia. :Enfermeira Snowheart: Se cuida! :Rainbow Dash: O que que eu vou fazer? Eu não vou conseguir dormir sem saber o que houve com a Ousada Ativa! ...O que talvez não seja tão ruim! :pia :Rainbow Dash: guincha :bipando :Ousada Ativa: Parece que quanto mais força eu faço... grunhe ...mais as cordas apertam! grunhe :Aranha: [com a voz do "Fuzzy Slippers"] Socorro! Ladrão! :"Fuzzy Slippers": Alguém quer roubar meu chinelo! :Rainbow Dash: Eu não tô querendo roubar o seu chinelo! Eu tô tentando roubar esse livro! :baque :"Enfermeira Sweetheart": Pare, ladrão! :torcendo :de turbina de avião :sendo tocado :continuam ao longo da sequência :Pinkie Pie: Ei! Ninguém me convidou! :de frenagem :Rarity: Ah! Ninguém nunca ouviu falar do sono da beleza?! :Doutor Horse: Rainbow Dash, o que está acontecendo?! Por que roubou chinelos?! :Screwy: late :Guarda noturno: Ei, volta pro hospital! :Applejack: Que confusão é essa? :Pinkie Pie: Hmm... é mais um tumulto do que uma confusão. :Twilight Sparkle: O que tá acontecendo, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: choraminga fundo suspira Eu sou uma intelectual. :Rarity: Como é que é? :Rainbow Dash: Olha, eu tava tentando voltar pro hospital pra ler o último capítulo de— :Twilight Sparkle: "Ousada Ativa e a Busca pela Estátua de Safira"! :Rainbow Dash: Exatamente. :Twilight Sparkle: Nossa! Sabia que o livro era bom, mas não que podia levar um pônei a um pequeno roubo. :Rainbow Dash: "Bom"? Que tal "surpreendentemente incrível"? Esse livro é inegavelmente, inquestionavelmente ininterruptível! Mas aí eu tive que interromper! Me mandaram pra casa antes que eu terminasse! :Twilight Sparkle: Bom, ainda bem que é disso que se trata. :Applejack: Não há motivo pra causar uma confusão... :Pinkie Pie: Tumulto! :Applejack: ...causar um tumulto, só porque você gosta de ler. :Twilight Sparkle: Como eu disse, tenho a coleção completa; pode pegar emprestado todos os livros quando você quiser! :Rainbow Dash: Ai! Obrigada, Twilight. Eu lamento ter feito o maior estardalhaço. Achei que ler fosse só pra pôneis inteligentes como você! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Ser atlética não significa que não pode ser inteligente! :Spike: É! Olha só pra mim! beija :Twilight Sparkle: Ler é uma coisa que pode agradar a todos! Para isto, basta experimentar! :Rainbow Dash: É, eu entendi. Não devia descartar uma coisa sem experimentar. :Twilight Sparkle: É uma grande lição. E vai dar uma bela carta pra Princesa. :Rainbow Dash: [para o Spike] Cê entendeu tudo? :Spike: Sim! :Rainbow Dash: Que legal! Então escreve a carta aí! Eu tenho que terminar o livro! morde :Ousada Ativa: de esforço físico grunhe :sendo atirado :Ousada Ativa: a respiração :movendo :Ousada Ativa: fundo grunhe Mais um dia, mais uma aventura! :Ahuizotl: malignamente Com a Ousada Ativa fora do caminho, o mundo vai sofrer pra valer nas minhas mãos. Eu sou vitorioso! malignamente :Ousada Ativa: Eu fico com isso! :Ahuizotl: Uh? O quê? Nãããããão! :Ousada Ativa: Melhor sorte na próxima vez, Ahuizotl! :Ahuizotl: Maldita seja, Ousada Ativa! chora :Rainbow Dash: narrando "E aí, com o vilão derrotado, e a Estátua de Safira em segurança..." :Rainbow Dash: "...o mundo voltou a ficar são e salvo outra vez, graças à Ousada Ativa!" Ai! morde "Ousada Ativa e o Caneco do Grifo". Ai, que legal! :música :créditos de:Transkripte/Rainbow Dash, die Leseratte en:Transcripts/Read It and Weep es:Transcripciones/Ardua Lectura pl:Transkrypty/Czytaj i płacz ru:Стенограммы/Читай и наслаждайся Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 2ª temporada